Episode Ideas for MAD Season 6
Here are my ideas for episodes of the sixth season of MAD, a Cartoon Network show based on the magazine of the same name. List #Mr. Scar vs. The Forces of Evil/ We Care Bears ##PLOT: In this parody, Mr. Scar gives up his evil ways and transports to another world, where he meets Marco Diaz. ##PLOT: A spoof of We Bare Bears, starring the Carebears #Max & Shred & Ruby/I Pronounce You Gus & Wally ## PLOT: TBD ## PLOT: A parody of I Pronounce you Chuck & Larry, starring Gus & Wally from Rocket Monkeys #Phantom Activity/Inspector Possible: ##PLOT: In a spoof of the ghost movie, Danny Phantom and his pals Sam Manson and Tucker Foley help take care of ghosts in a haunted mansion. (Although Grey Delisle, Rob Paulsen, and Kath Soucie reprise their roles as Sam Manson, Jack Fenton, and Maddie Fenton for this sketch, David Kaufman, Rickey D'Shon Collins, and Colleen O'Shaughnessey do not; instead, Keith Ferguson voices Danny Fenton, Gary Anthony Williams voices Tucker Foley, and Rachael Ramras voices Jazz Fenton.) ##PLOT: Kim Possible takes over Inspector Gadget's career. (Cree Summer and Frank Welker reprise their roles as Penny, Brain, and Dr. Claw, however, Kevin Schnick voice Inspector Gadget and Chief Quimby and Tara Strong voices Kim Possible.) #My Gym Partner's a Monk/The French Beat Band #Hoagie Giligan's Island/Thundercatsratch #Clash of the Titanic/Diary of a Wimpy Karate Kid #Dr. Phineas Sharp and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Murphy #From a Whisper of the Heart to a Scream/The Monster House That Dripped Blood #House of 1000 Cartoon Corpses/Detention Detentionaire ##PLOT: All characters from We Bare Bears, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, The Mighty B!, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and many other cartoons visit the Firefly House where they meet the Firefly Family, Mama, Baby, Otis and Tiny./TBA. #Teen Titanic Go!/Freddie Faclon vs. Jason #Team Rocket Monkeys/Sam and Cats and Dogs #The Fresh Beats Go Gagga Gagga/Monster House M.D. #Dr. Phineas and Ferb/Batman the Dark Knight at the Muesum #Interview with a Starfire/Stephen King Universe #My Little Pretty Pretty Pegasus Eqstrusia Girls Friendship Games/Sugar Sugarcoat #Interview with a Vampire Slayer/The Ghost Dad Next Door #The Princess MorBucks Diaries/VicKorious #6teen Titans/Vic6teenorious #The Misfortune of Begin Ned's Declassified School Surival Gudie/100 Things to Do Before High School Musical #The Suite Life of Zack and Quack/Happily Ever After High #Bert to Echo/B.O.B.'s Burgers #Dan vs. the Big One/Chuck vs. the World #The Amazing World of Gumball Machine/Planet Sheen Saves the World #Downton Abbey Road/Bert Wind and Fire #Word World of Warcraft/James Bond and the Giant Peach #The Amazing World of Alex/Chuck vs. the Forces of Evil #Grim & Evil Con Carne/The Fresh Beasts Go Gabba Gabba #Shimmer and the Shining/Sam and Cat in the Hat #TransBOREmores Rescue Biskuts Engerize/100 Things to Do Before High School of Rock #6teenage Fairy Dropouts/TransBOREmores Rescue Bots Engerize #Sam and Top Cat/The Amazing World of Helliboy #Wife Swamp/Max Steel & Shred #Max & the Shredder/Downton Krabby #Max & Shredder/2 Broke Pretty Girls #Max & Ruby Gloom/Jack Black to the Future #Space Jam and Cat/Lost in Space Ghost #Stephen King of the Hill/Stephen Hillenburg Universe #Before Earth/Keeping Up with the Turners #The Amazing World of Hellion/Ant Man vs. Wild #Where the Wild Kratts Are/WWE Bare Bears #100 Things to Do Before High School of Destruction/LeBron James and the Giant Peach #The 2 Broke PowerPuff Girls/The Amazing World of Warcraft #I Pronounced You Bob & Larry/Mr. Bean Saves the World #Kamen Rider Ed Knight/CSI Spy #Dancing with the Star Trek/The Big Krang Theory #Lost in Space Dandy/The PowerPuff Girls TMZ #Teenage Mutant Ninja Fairy Dropouts/A Fairly OddPhantom #Wii Bought a Zoo/Five Nights at Eddy's Category:Seasons Category:Episodes